My sweet Caroline
by madiruth22
Summary: Klaus meets a young Caroline instead of Marcel. dont have to know The Originals to read it! M for later chapters! please review!
1. Chapter 1

My Dear Sweet Caroline

**Authors Note**

**This story is off of the idea from the new series "The Originals." I like the idea of Klaus meeting Marcel when he was a child, but I am putting a twist on it. Instead of meeting a young Marcel, he meets a young Caroline. The story will follow the plot in the beginning, but break off relatively quick. You don't need to have watched the break-off series of TVD, to follow along. I own NOTHING! (Set in 1800's before Klaus Rebekah and Elijah must flee, running from their father. Kol and Fin are daggered.)**

Chapter 1: Origin of the Name

Rebekah walked into the room, followed closely by the Governor's son. With a pleading look on her face she walks up to Elijah and says,

"Are we interrupting?"

Klaus replies with blood still on his face from the poor girl who had died only seconds ago,

"Yes." Elijah follows his remark up with a solid

"No."

"Dearest Elijah, you have only wished for happiness for me. Amele and I are in love, please let me turn him."

Klaus chuckled while the eldest brother said,

"Rebekah, the governor has graciously agreed to hide a lot of our…indiscretions. It would not do to turn his only son into one of us."

"Please for me." Rebekah begged. She finally had found a moment of peace, and wanted it to last forever.

"It is not going to happen, sister. If we turned every man you dropped you knickers for, than human beings would cease to exist, and we would have no bloody food." Klaus chimed in.

Amele replied for Rebekah, "How dare you sir! You would do well to…Agh.!" He was cut off abruptly by Klaus's hand grasped around his throat. Klaus began pushing him towards the railing of the multiple floored stairs, ignoring the pleas of his siblings. Klaus continued to throw him right over the railing; he landed with a loud thud.

Elijah gave Klaus a dirty look and held Rebekah as she sobbed. Her one chance at happiness destroyed while Klaus walked away without so much as an apology. Even years later still claiming he wasn't good enough for her.

A few days later the Original siblings were following behind the horse, and cart wearing all black, walking towards the Governor's son's funeral. Not his only child though, it turns out he had a child with a women he owned. They were walking past a field, when they heard cries of pain erupt. The other men simply bowed their heads and walked by but Klaus paused a minute to watch. A girl with long blonde locks was being whipped, for what looked like stealing an apple. Klaus was about to walk away, feeling board but then the little girl surprised him. She picked up the apple and chucked it at her tormenter. Klaus immediately stormed over to them, throwing a pebble into the skull of the abuser and kneeled down to the little girl.

"What is your name, little girl?"

"Don't have one, mama wouldn't name me 'till I was ten, in case the fever got me, got her instead." Replied the apparently nameless girl.

"You're a survivor, and survivors need names. How about Caroline? It is of German origin, and means freeman. You have just earned you freedom from which the torture you grew up in and I think it is fitting."

He stood up, and offered her his hand. She looked back; expecting to be pulled out of the mysterious man's gaze, but found he was serious. She grinned at him with thankfulness, and her grinned right back. Rebekah and Elijah, gazed in wonder as they realized, Klaus may be redeemable after all.

**Authors 2****nd**** note **

**Kay sorry to make you read more Authors blah, blah, blah but I want to say I won't update until I get at least 5 reviews, that way I know people actually like the story. The other chapters will be MUCH longer. I update pretty quickly, usually every weekend, but sometimes; depending on the chapter; every two weeks. From now on the story will probably go in a different direction then on the actual TV show. So yeah review with ideas comments questions or whatever! Plus more reviews I get the faster I upload **** One more thing I am currently calling this story "My dear sweet Caroline" But I don't like it. Review with names you can think of, because I am stumped. Thank you so much! xoxoxo**


	2. Learn What We are and Embrace it

My Sweet Caroline

**Hello my faithful readers! May I say there is quite a few of you guys! I am honored that you take the time to read! I would like to clarify something. Caroline will be a bit different then her normal personality, I mean she is being raised by Klaus LOL. Without further a due; chapter 2 **

Chapter 2: Learn what we are, and embrace it.

"Now darling, I think it is time we get you a proper wardrobe." Rebekah said to a still in shock Caroline. It had been a few days since she was rescued, but she still couldn't believe someone could have that much money. They practically had a golden toilet seat, while she had been living in poverty for the past twelve years. She couldn't help but resent them just a little bit.

Rebekah dragged her to the nearest boutique, and practically threw clothes at her. Caroline almost put them back, after looking at the price.

"Don't be silly, sweetie! You may get as much as you want, don't even bother looking at the price."

Caroline was hesitant but silently agreed, before this kind stranger changed her mind. After trying on a few items, they had all they needed, and Caroline was ecstatic. They started to walk home, when Rebekah stopped them.

"Why did you throw the apple? Why risk getting whipped more times?"

Caroline replied in a sweet, but almost deadly voice,

"What would you do if some man, who claimed to own you, was whipping you for food you stole, because you would die without it? Hmmm? I have done nothing wrong, and have only been put on this terrible earth to fight for myself, seeing as no one else is standing up to do it."

"Hard to believe you are only twelve, and already you have already learned more about life then our dear sweet Nik."

Caroline replied with a grin. She closed the gap between themselves and gave Rebekah a hug. Shocked Rebekah hugged her back, while trying not to think of what her brother would say, had he have been there.

"Thank-you Rebekah."

"Darling don't be silly, you are family now."

Silently Caroline wondered about why these people were being so nice. Not wanting to wonder anymore she ran up ahead and did a twirl in her flowy new dress.

Later That same Day:

Caroline had taken it upon herself to explore her new home. She had been itching to do it for the past few days. Now with Niklaus gone on business and Rebekah out shopping she decided it was time. I mean what was the worst she could find? _A few dust bunnies?_ _An old newspaper?_ She was walking down the staircase, when she tripped into an old bust. It started to fall, and she waited for the crash. She flinched, but the sound of breaking porcelain never came. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that it was on a hinge. There was a dusty old lever sticking up. Curiosity got the best of her and she pulled it towards herself. She started to feel disappointed when nothing happened, but then a part of the wall opened up. It was a room! Why in the world would they need a secret room?

She stepped inside, and the room lit up. _Oh my word! There were coffins!_ But did she dare open one? **Yes she did.** The first one was empty. She reached over to the second one and opened she almost passed out cold. _There was a body in it!_ The body was almost as tall as Niklaus, and looked a few years younger. She stood still, until she saw a dagger poking out of his chest. _How disrespectful!_ This poor boy wasn't even cleaned or prepared for burial, before put in this box. His skin was grey. And he was wearing the strangest attire. She reached over his chest and pulled out the knife. Realizing what she had done she broke down in tears and crashed down onto the floor.

What felt like hours later she heard a shuffling noise. The boy in the coffin was gone! She started to turn and run away but she bumped into a firm and tall object. When she had the guts to open her eyes, she saw _the dead man, was back to life!_

"Hello Darling. May you be so kind as to tell me the date?"

Caroline found her throat too dry to speak, and even if it wasn't she didn't think she would have answered anyway.

"Very well darling, I see that the cat has got you tongue. So instead of bombard ring you with questions you won't answer, I am going to eat you."

Caroline glanced into his now very black eyes and screamed. He had his mouth on her neck faster then she could think. She kicked and screamed, now wishing for that handy apple, when all of a sudden the man was against the wall with the dagger back in his heart.

"Niklaus, pardon my langueg, but what the bloody hell was that!?"

"I bet you have a lot of questions, love. I plan to answer them all in good time, but I think we should heal your neck first."

Caroline had forgotten she was bleeding, and when she remembered it hurt really badly. Desperate for relief she nodded, waiting to see what he was going to do. He bit in to a risk and shoved it in her face.

"Am I supposed to drink your blood?"

"Yes and I i'll explain later, but for know you have to trust me."

She knew she was losing her marbles because she grabbed his wrist and drank. At first taste it was coppery and quite disgusting, but then it changed. The warm sticky substance tasted quite good, it had a flavor that can only be explain by saying it was Klaus. The flavor was almost feelings. It tasted manly, but there was also a hint of what? Could it be misery? Guilt? Loneliness? Before she could digest anymore he pulled away.

"Enjoy that love?"

Caroline nodded, a little embarrassed by the thoughts running through her head.

It took hours for Klaus to tell her everything. His life story, Compulsion, their diet, in the middle Rebekah returned home and helped him explain is current hybrid situation.

When they had finally finished Klaus handed her a beautiful silver chain with a "c" charm hanging from it.

"Love, I need you to wear this. Remember what we said about Vervain, well this necklace as some in it, so that you will always know that your thoughts are your own."

"I meant what I said about you being family-Rebekah Chimed in- You must never tell anyone. We will teach you how to live life to the fullest."

Klaus continued, "You deserve everything the world has to offer, and I intend to give it to you. You have a spark that can't be defined. It is your will to live that caught my eye. You are so strong and I think it would take a ton and a half to break it. You are truly one of a kind."

**Authors Note**

** Hey I just wanted to say I still am looking for a new title! Help me out! To answer some questions I dont know if Marcel will be in this or not. I will update when I get another 7 reviews! I know that is asking you all to chip in, but your reviews bring a smile to my face and I can't wait to read more! I love you all! xoxoxo**


	3. A Special Lesson

My Sweet Caroline

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys I decided, I am not going to make you review. That should be your choice as a reader, and I don't want to make those who review to have to wait. I appreciate every Review and PM. They each make me smile, and inspire me to write more. I have read some really sweet reviews and I wanted to say thank you for everyone who encouraged me to continue. **

Chapter 3:

Caroline sat quietly reading, a novel she couldn't remember the title to. It was by Charles Dickens, and the only reason she was reading it was because Niklaus had recommended.

"He is a dark man, and you would have loved him." He had said. He was right. Sometimes he knew her better then she knew herself. Sometimes it was scary to think how close they had grown, since that fateful day five years ago. She had new knowledge, that as a slave girl she would have never been able to acquire. She had grown considerably close to the three siblings, and had learned what each had to offer.

Elijah had taught her the importance of moral code. How that even if you didn't have anything you had your dignity, and other's respect, simply by following your word. His was the most confusing, but he said that when she was older she would understand. She hasn't broken a promise since then.

Rebekah had taught her about love and romance. She told her that the most amazing feeling is being in love. She had told her about all the times she had been in love, and considering that she is immortal, that was quite a few times. When she told her how Niklaus had ruined any and all chances at happiness, she decided she would never fall in love.

Nicklaus's lesson only strengthened the promise to herself. He said that love is your greatest weakness, and that it will eventually be the end of you. He gave her the most important lesson in her mind, because she believed him the second he said it, besides she already had examples in my life. She loved my mother and she had died. She loved her best friend, Jessie but when the Master found him stealing sugar he was killed. When she had found out her father was the Governor she had greeted him with a hug, and called him father, but he had pushed her to the ground, and ordered a round of whippings for her. She never had a father, in her mind. A father is someone who protects you, and loves you, but seeing her current predicament she had never had anyone in my life match those standards. She was on her own. Until the Mikelsons had come along, but even they would sell her in a heartbeat to save their skins. She had known this for a fact when they had faced death a few months ago.

Three Months Ago:

_**The street was dark, and quiet as a mouse. Then the parade of witches had started screaming their chants, and marching towards our house. The three siblings dropped in pain, and I was scared. I grabbed the nearest thing I could find, and apple of all things and threw it one of their heads, when it hit she dropped to the ground. After she had fallen they all fell to. It was like they were connected or something. When I turned back around all the siblings were gone. I didn't know what to do so I waited. They had returned three days later, without so much as an explanation, or an apology.**_

Present Time:

Every day I would think about vampirism. I wondered how blood lust felt. I wondered how it felt to kill people. I wondered how it felt to live forever. I never asked any of them to turn me, because I was afraid they would say no. I tried to ask as little of questions as I could, but I was fascinated.

I had seen them drink form others, even kill them, but they had never drunken from me. The victims seemed to get an enjoyment out of it and I wanted to experience it first hand, but they had never offered, so she never asked. She never had the courage to ask until now.

She approached Niklaus, looked up at him with her beautiful puppy dog eyes,

"Niklaus, I would like you to drink my blood, please. I am not asking you to turn me or anything, but I want to know the sensation." Caroline stated as a fact, rather than a question.

I knew that confidence was the key to Niklaus. If you didn't show hesitation he wouldn't either.

"Love, I have been waiting for you to show any interest in vampirism to talk to you about it."

She decided her best bet was to come clean, "I can't stop thinking about it actually! I want to feel how it would feel for you to drink my blood, and I have wanted that feeling since I was twelve! Please Nik, please." She stopped when she realized what she had called him. He had asked her to call him Niklaus, and she just called him Nik. This was the first time she had broken one of her promises, and she was a little frightened at the consequence.

"Don't be frightened love. If you remember correctly, which I am sure you don't, I said don't call me Nik until you consider me family, and frankly I am glad things changed. Niklaus was the name my father gave me, and as you know I hate my father. About the blood I would be honored to be the first. Tonight come to my room and I will bite you. Wait until the others have gone to sleep, because they have been against you learning anymore about us. I on the other hand would love for you to learn as much as possible." Klaus winked and walked away.

Later that evening, I began the short journey to his room. I t was just past 2 A.M. The only reason it was that late was because some idiot actor, from the play they had attend, had winked at her, His name was William, or Wilber or something. He was tacky and very depressing but he fancied her, so it was important to gossip about him. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to knock or just walk in. I decided to walk in because I didn't want to risk waking the others.

When I walked in he was leaned up against his head bored. I gasped when I saw he wasn't wearing a shirt. His abs were perfectly tone, and overall he was like sexy on legs. I tried to ignore the fact that my response didn't seem suprising to him. he was so cocky when it came to himself. I sat on the bed as he said. "Hello. Love. Glad to see you finally join the party."

**Authors Note**

**Hey guys! I wanted to say, I still don't know what to call this story. Oh and I just wanted you to know that I have been updating super quick, only because new plot ideas are constantly popping in to my! I just HAVE to write it or I might go Crazy! Okay that is a bit of an exaggeration. Let me know what ya'll think ok? Good. xoxoxo**


	4. The Choice is Mine

My Sweet Caroline

**Authors Note**

**Hello my lovely readers! I am back with another chapter! I would like to say thanks to my lovely beta, throughmysoul44. She is amazing, and you should check out her stories! **

Chapter 4: The Choice is Mine

His voice was naturally seductive, and it made me shiver. The beaded necklaces around his neck swayed back and forth as he stood up and walked over to the side of the bed I was sitting on. When he sat next to me I felt warmth radiating off of him, and it made me want to snuggle up into his chest and never leave. I realized I was staring at the same time he was. I glanced away, fixating on the painting that was hanging on his wall.

"That's alright, love. Stare away, it doesn't bother me any." He hummed.

My cheeks turned a shade of crimson red, and I could feel myself getting lost in his voice. I don't know if it was because he wasn't wearing a shirt, or if it was because he was about to feed on me. My eyes wanted so badly to see the other half of his body. I stood up and paced back and forth, my arms holding my shaky frame.

"Nervous, love? You shouldn't be. You did ask for this, remember? Or should I say begged. Quite desperately I might add," He smirked and I knew he was mocking me.

I refused to let it get to me. If this was going to happen I needed a cool head, and a clear mind, instead of throwing a string of curse words in his direction I simply mumbled,

"I am quite fine, thank you."

He chuckled at my retort, before speaking, his eyes stabbing me with an intense stare.

"Well then I see no reason for you to be jogging across my room and back. Calm down sweetheart. This isn't going to hurt. In fact I think you will find the experience _**quite**_ enjoyable." He practically purred at me.

He certainly was an arrogant son of a bitch. He knew exactly how to push my buttons, and he was pressing all of them tonight.

"Why are you such an ass?" I snapped.

"Well I am giving you any and all reasons to back out, love. If you are not completely happy with your decision, you should walk away right now."

"I am completely capable at making valid decisions, and I do not appreciate you questioning every single one of them."

He threw his hands up as if to say "My apologies" without out really saying anything.

I sat next to him and bending my neck to the perfect angle, for access.

"Right to the point, I see. Well I am happy to see you so eager." He said soothingly.

I wasn't even looking at him and I knew he was wearing his classic smirk, which had most of the ladies in town practically throwing their panties at him. I simply rolled my eyes at him and turned around.

"Can we get this over with?"

I tried not to show my eagerness, but I knew he could see right through me.

"If you turn around so that you are facing me, it will be more comfortable. In this position you are sure to get a neck cramp before my fangs even descend."

I adjusted to the position he suggested, moving so that my eyes had no where to look, except into his own. I felt a tug at my hair, and then it fell around my shoulders. His lips reached my neck, and I shivered. He gently kissed the sensitive part, and I almost moaned. My blushing reached its peak when I realized, I had never really been touched by a man. It had never crossed my mind before now, likely because I was too busy acquiring knowledge to even have a crush. _That's a lie_, I thought to myself, knowing it couldn't be true. I once had a huge crush on Elijah when I was younger, but it had faded over time, and was now nonexistent.

I was brought back to the present, with an unbearable stinging sensation at the base of my neck. I almost screamed, but held it back, not wanting to wake the others in the household. The pain was quickly replaced by a warm pleasure traveling through my neck and the rest of my body. My mind was no longer able to wander; all I could think about was Klaus. I imagined his dark golden hair, and his chiseled features and how badly I wanted to feel them. I however, wouldn't allow myself to go any lower, already embarrassed by my thoughts. He took deep and slow gulps and I could tell he was enjoying himself almost as much as I was. He drank more and more, and I felt more amazing with each sip he took from me. I was starting to close my eyes, moan when I was ripped from his mouth and thrown against the wall.

"Nik, what the hell are you doing?!" Rebekah growled.

I tried to stand up, but I was too light headed to even move my lips. I managed to stand somehow, with great support from the wall. The next thing I knew I was being dragged into my own room, by his enraged sister. She tossed me onto my bead roughly and everything soon went black.

I awoke with a jump when I heard the two arguing. The words were too muffled to hear properly. I quietly walked to Klaus's study, standing outside the door. I tried to make out what they were saying, pressing my ear against the door.

"She is just a girl," Rebekah pleaded.

"I invited her to the party; she was the one dancing on the table. She is not as fragile as you think, and she has grown a great deal. She is no longer the little girl we rescued, and you know it!" Klaus yelled.

"We shouldn't have dragged her into this mess we call our lives! It will ruin her!"

"She was involved the second she threw that apple. She is a fighter, and would make a fine vampire, but you knew that too!" He explained.

"Nik she doesn't even know what she is getting into. Please spare her the pain of living forever. We both know it can break the strongest of people."

"I think she is stronger than we know. I have a feeling she can handle anything life throws at her. Besides why are you so against turning her? She obviously craves power that only vampirism can give her." He explained.

"We both know that is not why you want to turn her and your reason is a selfish one. Just because you fancy her does not mean we should steal her humanity."

I couldn't take listening anymore so I barged in.

"It is up to no one besides me whether I wished to be turned. I can't believe you would consider taking that decision away from me. I will tell you if such actions are necessary, but only then will you consider my decision. I am tired of you two bickering like children, and I cannot sleep with all the racket. Please save the discussion, for a later date, by later I mean a lot later!" I ranted, probably looking like a crazy Barbie doll to them.

I walked away without looking back. I needed to speak to Elijah. He always has a clear mind, and an intelligent opinion, one that had always has held great meaning to me. I reached his room and entered without knocking. He was awake and he too wasn't wearing a shirt. Even though he was just as toned as Klaus, his appearance did not have the same affect on me in a way. I guess Elijah was more like a brother to me.

"Hello Caroline. Although I am not surprised to see you here, I am curious as to why." He raised his brow, pulling his eyes to look at me.

"Why does my visit not surprise you? Do you have many women barging in on you, in the middle of the night?" I asked in a teasing voice.

"Your time with my brother has improved you humor, but has apparently not improved your understanding of vampire hearing." He smiled.

_He had heard the whole thing_, I screamed at myself.

"I need your help, and I am sad to say I don't trust the other two as much with my problem. They have both already made up their minds on the whole situation, and I need someone who is a little more impartial." I explained

"What is troubling you so?"

"I am not sure as to whether I want to become a vampire or not. Frankly, I don't k now if I could handle it or not. Over the years I have met quite a few vampires and they are all different. Some vampires are hateful at what they have become and some enjoy it very much so. Some have a great control over their bloodlust, and some cannot drink from someone without ripping their head off. I don't want to make such a permanent decision, and then hate myself for all of eternity." I pulled away from his gaze, realizing how afraid I was to choose the wrong decision.

"I am afraid I will not be of much help in making that choice. It is something you must consider greatly before doing anything rash. If I may say so myself I think you would make a wonderful vampire. You have a spark in you that Nik saw since day one. I didn't see it until recently, but I suppose it has been there the whole time. I think you would enjoy seeing the world through new eyes, watching the world change each decade. Although you are still very young and you might not want to make a decision until you have matured completely. Your strength is of great power and I think you would be happy with any decision you make. But in saying that I must point out that, the decision must be yours. You should not let others influence you so much. It is your life, and no one else's. Keep in that in mind." He smiled and I felt my lips curve into a grin.

"You always know what so say Elijah. I greatly appreciate your help, and I hope I do not disappoint you with my decision."

"You could never disappoint me. I have been proud since the second you threw that apple." He confirmed

"Everyone keeps speaking of me throwing apples. I do not understand why that is of such significance." I whined, crossing my arms.

"That day is the day that Klaus saw humanity as something more than just a blood source. He saw that there are people worth his time, even if they won't live forever. If a twelve year old can change him that much, I think he is redeemable. You have changed him for the better. Whether you turn or not, I don't think he could truly forget you, even if he lives a thousand more years. I also want to thank you for that. Even though you didn't know it then, I think you saved him from himself." He breathed, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Thank you Elijah. I think you helped my sort my thoughts, and make up my decision."

**Authors note**

**I just wanted to say thank you again for reading and following this story, your support means so much! I love you all! xoxo**


	5. The Choice is Made

My Sweet Caroline

**Hello, my faithful readers! Wo****w**** this story has over 4,500 views**** already! ****I would like to clarify that Caroline is 17. ****Just**** in case you missed it. I appreciate all your ****support****and**** reviews! I read each of them, and they all ****made**** me smile! I would like to thank my lovely bet****a**** throughmysoul44! She is an amazing and very talented author, so you should check out her stories!**

Chapter 5: The Choice is Made

I stood in front of the three siblings as they sat on the long cream colored sofa. I had gathered them into the living room to notify them of my decision, but even as I stood there, I wasn't sure what I was going to say. They all understood my nervousness and they didn't seem to mind the length of my silence.

"I have made my choice, but before I tell you I would like to remind you that that is exactly that...my choice. You can hate my decision all you want, but it will not change my mind. I can't make everyone happy, but before I attempt to make anyone happy, I must make myself happy," I began, struggling to look them in the eyes.

I suddenly paused, unsure how to continue. I was just standing there, glancing around the room, trying to figure out what I was going to say. I cleared my throat, finally feeling ready.

"Listen, I know things have been tense for the last few days. Everyone has been on edge and I am sorry…wait! No I am not sorry! I deserve at least double that time to make up my mind! Klaus and Rebekah, you should be ashamed of yourselves! I want to be clear this decision is mine, and I personally don't care what you think! I hate to disappoint you, but I wished to be turned on my twenty first birthday." I said all at once, my lips unable to stop moving.

I didn't look back as I turned around and stormed out of the room, the tears rushing freely down my face. I ran outside the back door and only slowed down when I had reached the safety of the trees. The only sounds I could hear besides my sniffles were the rustling of the trees. Even though it was almost silent, my thoughts were deafening, different parts of myself screaming within. Part of me was angry with myself; I had just signed my death sentence. Even though I would come back, I would have to die. Maybe a little part of me was scared I wouldn't come back at all. The other part of me was ecstatic. I was going to be a vampire, able to make my own choices about what I want to do with my life. Another part of me, probably the biggest one, was proud. I had come a long way from the powerless girl who had taken abuse from everyone.

For some reason I was still crying, even though most of my thoughts were positive. I didn't realize what was bothering me until Klaus sat beside me. I looked him in the eye, before slumping into his chest. With my face on his body, I began sobbing even harder.

"What would my mother think of me?" I whispered.

He pushed me so I was sitting upward, and brushed my hair back behind my ears. He looked me straight in the eyes, holding my cheek in his hand.

"Your mother would be proud that her daughter is brave enough to make her own decisions," He softly spoke.

I returned his gaze, and nodded a silent thank you. I turned away to wipe my tears, but when I faced him again,his nose was only inches from mine. At first, I was afraid he was going to do something that he would regret, but he pulled me into a hug, kissing my forehead with his soft lips. He mumbled something, and at first I thought I had heard him wrong but he said it again, and I knew my ears were not deceiving me.

"I am sorry," He repeated.

Before the filter in between my brain and my mouth stopped it I whispered, "I know."

He didn't seem surprised at my response, and that almost worried me. I slumped back into his chest, and laid there for what felt like hours. I didn't realize I had drifted off to sleep until I was being carried to my room by Klaus. He set me carefully on my bed and walked out without another word.

I awoke the next morning and for a moment I had forgotten about the previous day's events. For just a minute, I hadn't signed my death sentence, nor had I spent yesterday crying into a vampire's shoulder. Last night's dream suddenly haunted me and I couldn't help but replay it in my mind.

**I was sitting on my mother's lap, while she read me a story. It was one of my favorite books, but now I can't remember the name of it. I looked up expecting to see her peaceful face, but instead it was my father.**

"**You worthless brat! You are not mine, you are a fatherless monster!"**

**The tears built up, and I ran to the door. When I opened the door****,**** Klaus was standing outside with my mother in his arms. She stood**** on her on feet**** and I ****suddenly realized**** she was bleeding on her neck,****and**** it almost looked like a bite ****mark****.**

"**Klaus! How could you? She is my mother!"**

"**I didn't do this love, you did."**

**All of a sudden I was drinking from her wound. I felt her heart slow, and when it stopped, I woke up.**

**I was in sweats, when Rebekah ran in, with a concerned face.**

"**I heard you screaming room across the house! Are you alright?"**

**I was confused and then remembered everything.**

"**I am fine, sorry for waking you."**

**She looked confused, but then I assumed she had guessed my dream was about my ****decision**** and walked out.**

I had to get my mind off the dream that would not stop playing in my mind. If I went back to sleep right now, I would probably go right back into it. I got up and left the comfort of my own room. When I left the house, I wasn't sure where I was going until I ended up in The Quarter. I walked around, looking at all the shops until I came across the parlor. I walked in to get a drink, ordering a whiskey, and almost chugging it. Right after, I immediately ordering another one. After feeling a bit tipsy I thought I should get home. When I walked into the house, Klaus almost ran up to me.

"Are you alright? You left without telling anyone where you were going, and you reek of alcohol," He asked with a concerned face.

"I am fine. I just needed a break." My words slurred as I tried to sound angry. Maybe if I sounded angry, I could hide the sadness in my voice, but of course he saw right through me.

"Your anger doesn't hide your self-pity. Please tell me what is wrong. Maybe I can help."

He said his words like he intended it to be a plea, but instead they came out as an order. I rolled my eyes and bounded up the stairs. He flashed in front of me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Love, I am sure whatever is troubling you, is an easy fix. Please let me help you."

"Can you bring my mother back to life? Can you change the past so that I had a father, who loved me? Can you change the fact that even in my sleep, he torments me?" I spit.

He looked me in the eye with a dangerous glare. I thought he was going to add to my misery by saying how his father didn't love him, but he didn't whine about it. Instead, he moved so I could get by. I walked to Rebekah's room in need of some girl talk, hearing Klaus call up to me. I turned around and saw only pity in his eyes.

"I am here if you want to talk about it, love," He almost whispered.

He sounded like a lost puppy dog. The way his voice was filled with uncertainty, with a hint of confusion, and maybe even some curiosity. Even when I was pissed at him, he was so sweet. I rolled my eyes at the thought. When I turned back around to look up at him, he had his cocky face back on and I knew I had really bothered him.


	6. Without Thinking

My Sweet Caroline

**Authors Note****: ****Hello my faithful readers! I want to say thank you to you all! I appreciate every single review, and they all make me smile. I love seeing how many of you love my story! This is the most popular any of my stories have been, and it's all because of you! I have to say thanks to my lovely beta****t****hroughmysoul44! This story wouldn't be this good without her! She is my sounding board, and is always helping me out, so check out her stories****.****S****he is amazing!**

Chapter 6: Without Thinking

I slept restlessly that night. I could have sworn I heard people downstairs. When the noise level became unbearably loud, I went to investigate. I climbed down the stairs noiselessly, and poked my head around the corner of the wall. It was Klaus, and a woman I had never seen before. My mind considered the possibilities of her being a business associate, but my heart stopped when they began to kiss. Moments later, I realized she was naked, and Klaus' shirt nowhere to be seen! I couldn't believe my eyes, my blood boiling.

"Klaus, what the hell?" I barked, their heads snapping to look at me.

He looked completely shocked to see me. I heard him try to stumble out an explanation, but I was already gone. I ran up the stairs and barged into Rebekah's room without even so much as a knock. With tears in my eyes, I began to ramble on about what I had seen moments earlier, but I stopped dead in my tracks when I noticed she wasn't alone.

"What the hell? Is this a whore house?" I hissed, bewildered by my family's actions.

Before I even realized I was moving, I was already out the door. My feet were bare and all I had on was my night dress. I didn't feel worried, remembering the dress was expensive enough to pass as a gown, but I felt every rock that scraped against my feet. The tears rolled freely down my face as I ran to the nearest parlor, just praying it was open. The only way I could handle this was with a drink, and sadly my escape did not include grabbing a bottle of whiskey.

I forced the tears to stop and I felt my breathing calm as I slowed to a leisurely walk. I knew how this looked. A girl, not quite a woman in only her night clothes crying, likely planning to get drunk. My mind was running on adrenaline, and that is why I probably wasn't thinking straight. I walked past the window of the parlor, and stopped to fix my hair and at least look somewhat presentable. Even though my eyes were still puffy from crying, I actually looked pretty decent. I walked in with a small smile and ordered a bourbon. I began to consider what I had said to Rebekah. Although she might have thought I had called her a whore, I was actually talking about the guy beside her on the bed.

I made myself think about the anger instead of the regret that was washing over me. They had the nerve to sleep around? In the same house I slept in, and then they are so noisy I can't sleep? I started to feel very insulted. Maybe I was overreacting, but it felt like they were rubbing in the fact that I had never laid with a man. I began to resent them more with every second I sat there and then started resenting the fact that I had decided to wait to be turned.

_They __would__ never treat me as an __equal,_ I thought bitterly. I was merely a child to them. The anger in me rose until I was squeezing the glass in my hand so hard it might just break. When I could've sworn I heard the glass crack, the very handsome man beside me began to speak.

His skin was a lovely carmel, his head completely absent of hair except for small amount on his face. Even hought his shirt wasn't exactly tight fitting, I could tell he was immaculately toned. He was gorgeous by all means, and all though he wasn't 'Klaus beautiful', he had a different vibe to him. He looked like you could just go up and hug him. The kindness was radiating off of him, but at the same time I could tell he was a leader.

"Rough night?" His voice was like velvet and I smiled.

"Yeah," I breathed, my cheeks turning a bright shade of red.

"That makes two of us," He hummed, "I'm Marcellus, but call me Marcel"

I hadn't known a man that had talked to me with such selflessness. I couldn't help but flash him a wide grin, feeling my heart begin to flutter inside me.  
His voice demanded respect, and it grabbed my attention like a giant sign.

"Caroline. You can call me...Caroline," I said lamely, chuckling.

"Pleasure to meet such a true beauty. It would an honor to buy you another drink."

If my blush hadn't been obvious earlier, it was now. I had never seen myself as beautiful. Maybe because I had no one desire me. As far as I could remember, the only males I had talked to besides Klaus and Elijah were other vampires. Slater had been one of the first, but he was dedicating life to his studies. He had traveled the world twice and was already planning his next trip. I had also met Trevor. He and his best friend Rose were running from someone, Elijah helping them along. Apparently, they had royally pissed off a couple of vampires who were as old as dirt. Other than that, I hadn't had much of a connection to the outside world.

"Not a problem at all. In fact, I welcome your company." He almost whispered.

If proceeded to buy me another drink before speaking to me about a variety of things. He asked me questions and actually seemed interested to know the answer, instead of spending the time predicting what I was going to say, and then finding a clever way to insult me. He was honest and very nice. Our conversation drifted to the band that normally played here.

"I think I've seen you before," He pressed, his eyes searching me.

"Really?" I laughed, surprised by his words.

"Usually you are on that guys shoulder, for the entire night." When I didn't respond he continued.

"You know the blonde one who is about as tall as me? He always looked so possessive I assumed you were wedded."

I was shocked at his description of Klaus. Possessive? Klaus? Why would he have ownership over me? He acts like he doesn't care a lick about me.

"No." I said way too quickly, "I mean we are not together, he is just a friend."

He looked a little confused at my outburst, but relieved at what I was saying.

We chatted a little longer, and soon realized how late it was getting. The sun would rise in a few hours, and I probably should have already left. I was going to bid goodbye when he surprised me with a kiss on the cheek. He backed away quickly, probably nervous to see my reaction.

"My apologizes. I had no right. I am so sorry. It's just that...well, being in the presence of someone as beautiful as you is intoxicating." He nervously spoke.

My cheeks turned that special shade of red again before I finally began to speak

"That is quite alright. It was rather sweet of you." I smiled.

I looked away, feeling like I was drowning in his gaze. He whispered my name and my eyes fluttered toward his. I leaned in, still surprised at myself for being so forward. My lips brushed against his momentarily, feeling his breath tickle my sensitive lips, before he was torn away from me.

I was so startled, I screamed. Maybe he expected me to beg for his forgivness, but I was furious. I screamed at him to let me go. I looked at me briefly but then looked forward again.

I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder as Klaus dragged me back to the house. The second the door slammed shut, he dropped me on the ground.

"How dare you? How dare you kiss that filth? You run away, and while we worry ourselves sick about you, you are whoring it up in the Quarter. You disgust me!" He barked, the vein on his forehead throbbing.

"I disgust you? You were the one who was slutting it up! You are the one who was half naked with that wench! I should have realized years ago I was wasting my time with you! You have never cared about where I was, whether I was reading in the woods or dead in the street!"

"Watch your tone. I still saved your life! I have given you everything you have ever asked for, and this is how you repay me?"

"Why can't I kiss a man? I'm not a child. Maybe I want to know love," I cried.

"Because...I-I said so," He shot, stumbling on his words.

"You aren't my father so why don't you stop treating me like it! I am not one of your siblings! I do not have a pact of "always and forever" keeping me here. All I have to do is walk through that door," I retorted cruelly.

I found myself running out of that room for the second time that night, except now the only feeling I felt was absolute rage. I didn't realize someone was following me at first. I had only walked another 200 feet before I felt my body smash against the brock wall. The next thing I knew, I was up against the brick, someone's hand clasped around my throat.

"Hello Caroline." The woman spoke in an almost throaty voice. Her brown eyes bore into mine, her curly brown hair falling around her shoulders.She looked about the same age as me, but I knew enough about vampirism to know that she was one of them...a vampire.

"We are going to have so much fun together." She laughed, before everything turned dark around me.


	7. He Did Not Come and He Did Not Save Me

**My Sweet Caroline**

**Authors Note: Wow, the response to this story has been amazing! I can't believe how many of you there are! I appreciate your support and every review! They all make me smile, and I love the questions and****ideas some of you have said! I love you all, but especially****my****lovely beta throughmysoul44! She has been an amazing help, and I would be lost without her!**  
**Chapter 7: He Did Not Save Me**

I awoke from my sleep as the carriage we were riding in hit a deep pothole with a heart stopping blow. My head hurt and I think my finger may have been broken, but I wasn't dead so things were better than I expected. The woman sitting across from me was staring diligently at my weary body. I sat up as quickly as I could, but that didn't help my head much. She chuckled and continued to pierce me with her eyes. When I thought I might go crazy from the silence, she finally spoke. 

`"I assume you have a lot of questions, so I am going to answer before you ask. I think that would save some time and patience. My name is Katerina Petrova, but you can call me Katherine. As you have probably guessed, I am a vampire, and I do not have a lot of patience, so I suggest you stay off my nerves."

I glared back at her, and tried to say something, but found I could not speak. I looked at her with confusion in my eyes, and she smiled.

"I see you have figured out that as of right now, you cannot speak. Don't worry it is only temporary, well unless you irritate me. Then I might have to make it permanent," She chuckled to herself.

I instinctively reached for my necklace, but found my beautiful and most prized possession gone.

"Don't bother. I smelt the vervain on you the second I grabbed you…speaking of, I guess you're guessing why you are here." She paused and looked at me intensely.

She was making me more and more angry with every word she said but I needed to know more.

"Well, let's just say I pissed off Klaus a few decades back, and he really knows how to hold a grudge, and know you are leverage," She almost spit.

I was trying to hold my anger, but confusion washed over me. Leverage? Why would Klaus care about me? He practically banished me from his quaint little palace, and now I was being used against him? How did that work?

"You seem confused. Let me just clear that up right now. He likes you...duh," She snapped rudely, acting as if I were stupid.

I scrunched my nose and squirmed a little. The thought that Klaus liked me like that was infuriating, but I decided not to focus on it. I needed to calm down and keep my temper or I would never get out of here.

"I think I have told you enough for now, but we are almost to our destination so I need to get your compulsion out of the way."

She looked deeply into my eyes, and it felt like she was peering into my soul. My palms sweated, and I knew I was going to hate what she was going to do. I tried to look away, but she grabbed my chin and forced my face towards hers. 

"If anyone asks, you are my maid. We have traveled a long distance because our home was burned to the ground, and we are still mourning. Don't speak unless spoken to, and keep your eyes on the ground. You assist me like any other maid would, by helping me with my dress and other chores I say. Listen to me, and we won't have a problem."

As the compulsion settled in, I shivered. I hated her and even though I didn't think I was capable of hate, I really hated her. She took joy in hurting other people and underneath it all I believed she was just a hollow shell with not a single person to love.

The carriage came to a halt, and Katherine proceeded to adjust her dress and fix her hair. As she stepped out, she wore a smile on her face, and said a warm hello to the owner of the manor. As I stepped out, I saw he was not alone. He was accompanied by two men, probably his sons. One of them was shorter than the other and he had crystal green eyes and lighter hair. The other had jet black locks and blue eyes you could lose yourself in. 

I tried to get a closer look, but my eyes darted to the ground. I listened to Katherine introduce herself before finally introducing me. All I could do stutter out a hello and curtsy as if I respected any of them.

I waited quietly while they introduced themselves. I still couldn't grasp the reality that I was no longer in New Orleans. I had been taken from my home, my family. Even though I was upset, I still missed them with all my heart. I hadn't cried yet, but as I stood there watching, I began to feel weak. Was this really my new life?

"Hello Miss Katherine. I am Giuseppe Salvatore, and these are my sons Stefan and Damon."

They all bowed their heads, and I no longer felt sad, but rather disgusted, like I was going to vomit. If they knew about vampires, they were heartless creatures, and if they didn't, they were all completely clueless. They escorted us to our room, and left us to unpack, even though I had nothing but the clothes on my back. When we entered the room, the compulsion lifted and I could finally raise my head just far enough to show Katherine how much I hated her with a single glance.

"Oh don't be angry." She said in an innocent voice. "If you are good, I might share them with you." Her throaty voice and evil smile once again returned.

I hoped she was just talking about the sons, but I didn't underestimate her. All I knew was that this family was in for a world of hurt, and I pitied them. I silently cursed myself, questioning how I could possibly pity them when I was the one who had been taken captive by an evil bitch vampire. Wow, apparently I had not learned enough about self preservation from the three siblings I had abruptly run away from. 

I choked on my breath when I thought of them. Even though I had threatened to run away, I doubted I could ever leave them. They were my family, and I hadn't really known anything except them. I was sorry for the way I had spoken to Rebekah, and if I ever got the chance, I would make it up to her. I missed Elijah because without him, I felt I would go insane. Klaus, well he was a different story. I wasn't sure what I felt for him. On the surface I felt nothing but loathing, but I knew it went deeper. I didn't get to contemplate the thought much longer, Katherine's shrill voice calling to me from downstairs.

As I walked down the staircase, I considered an escape attempt, but I found none. I reached the last step and the compulsion came back. I quickly glanced to the ground and I felt anger rise up in my chest.

"There you are Caroline! Well I need you to escort Mr. Salvatore to the town market. His father has asked him to go, and he will need help carrying the bags," She directed, speaking to me as if I were a baby.

Thankfully my head was faced down, so she couldn't see me roll my eyes. I was almost past her when she grabbed my arm and looked into my eyes.

"You will engage in conversation with him and look at him, but you will not say anything about vampires or your captivity. If he asks about your home, you know what to say. Make it convincing, and I wont kill you." She smiled and sent me towards the garden.

I wandered around aimlessly, waiting for whichever Salvatore to show up. I started to think he wouldn't show but moments later, I felt his blue orbs looking at me. He gave me a warm smile, and I tried to think of something intelligent to spit out, but my mind blanked.

"Hello...Caroline is it? I'm Damon. Sorry to drag you to town, but my father was very insistent I go and I would rather not get a beating today." He laughed as if it was a joke.

I could tell he really didn't care for his father, and I almost felt a connection to him, sort of like I felt with Klaus. All of us had problems with our fathers, and it made me feel better that I was not alone with that burden.

After speaking with him for a while, I had a pretty good understanding of him. He cared a lot for his younger brother Stefan. Stefan had always been his father's favorite and his birth had killed their mother. I tried to ask more about her, but he brushed it off and I could tell it was a sensitive subject. He was a very free spirit and I thought that under different circumstances, we could have been good friends. 

We laughed and spoke of different things and it reminded me of Marcel. I was just waiting for Klaus to rip him away from me. Sadly he did not come, and sadly he did not save me.


	8. Love and Hate

My Sweet Caroline

**Authors Note**

**Hello my amazing readers! I just want to say, you all have been so sweet! Your reviews make me smile! SO review! Review! Review! xoxo**

Chapter 8: Love and Hate

**Klaus POV**

I paced the house nervously. It had been a month since Caroline left, and I was starting to think she wasn't going to come back. My dear sister went out multiple times, searching and, Elijah had been making phone calls to all of our friends, asking if they had heard from her. She didn't have anyone else, and unless she went back to her father, I didn't know where she could have gone.

I was about to break something, when Rebekah rushed in, holding something that I didn't want to identify. She held up the shiny necklace that I had given to Caroline, and it had been ripped off of her neck. The chain was broken, and my stomach lurched.

I grabbed the necklace and put it in my, pocket, promising myself I would get the chance to give it back to her. Whoever had Caroline could control her and I was beginning to worry, that my little warrior princess would never be the same. I cursed myself for ever involving her in my life, and I think Rebekah had read my thoughts.

"Nik, beating yourself up will not help anyone. We need to find her. We brought her into this and we are not letting her go now."

I looked into her eyes and saw past the calmness that seemed to be radiating off of her. She was terrified and I only saw it because I had seen it before. I had almost forgotten about the incident,

_**We had to get out of there! The witches had come, chanting and screaming down the street. I felt pain in my head, and I dropped to the ground along with my siblings. All of a sudden the pain stopped and I grabbed Rebekah and Elijah and ran. We were on the border of New Orleans, when we stopped to rest. Rebekah looked around frantically and screamed,**_

_** "Where is Caroline?! We have to go back! The witches they could…"**_

_**She didn't get to finish her sentence, because her eyes filled with tears and the terrified look that had haunted my dreams washed across her face. I had to snap her neck, to get her to calm down. She woke up the next morning, and waited anxiously until I said we could return to our home.**_

I shivered and cursed myself for making her wait a whole three days. I rushed up the stairs, and walked into Caroline's room. I sat on her bed and paused to look around. Her walls were a bright shade of yellow, and her bed was perfectly made. There was a pit in my stomach and I longed to see her, to hear her voice, to know that she was alright.

There was a knock at the door, and I flashed downstairs in an instant. There was a young man at the door, and he was carrying an envelope. Held it up to me with a shaky hand and I snatched it quickly, practically tearing it open.

Dear Klaus,

You have probably noticed your little blonde bombshell is missing. Don't fret darling, she is safe and sound…for now. In exchange for her freedom, I want mine. But you better hurry Klausy I don't know how long I can keep from killing her. She looks delicious, but of course you knew that didnt you? I will send you the time and place very soon…until then…

Love, and Hate,

Katerina

**Caroline POV**

I laughed at whatever Stefan had said, but I didn't really hear him. My mind was wondering what Klaus, and his siblings were up to. Maybe they didn't know I was gone, maybe they did and didn't even miss me. I tried to ignore the thought but it wouldn't leave me alone.

I was momentarily distracted when Damon approached us. He had a mindless, and empty look on his face and I knew he was under compulsion.

"Stefan and Caroline, Katherine is asking for us all. Please join me on the walk to her room."

His voice was emotionless and flat but Stefan didn't seem to notice. We quickly walked over to her room, and I shivered when I entered. Katherine was on the bed, and I turned around when I noticed her indecency. Although I couldn't see her, I could practically hear the smirk that rolled of her lips.

"Please occupy Giuseppe, while I occupy the boys."

Even though I was disgusted at her, I had to listen so I quickly walked out and headed to their father's study. He was with a business associate, but they stopped their conversation when I entered.

"Katherine suggested I offer to play a game of cards with you." I tried to say it without giving away what Katherine was doing upstairs but I sounded unconvincing.

"Just a moment, Caroline. Please leave!" I was surprised with his urgency but I complied.

Curiosity got the best of me, and I decided to listen in.

"Don't worry about her. She is just a handmaid. Now about the device. It is supposed to affect any vampire within a mile."

"Are you sure you want to do this Giuseppe? What if it doesn't work? They will surely kill us all!"

"Calm down Jonathan. This will work! Have a little faith in yourself! Once it is all over, we will be rid of the evil creatures, and we can live our lives without fear or grief."

They started drifting off to other conversations, but I couldn't hear them anymore. My mind was exploding with thoughts. If they knew, then why had they let Katherine stay? Maybe they didn't know she was a vampire…but then who did they think the "evil creatures" were? I was debating whether to tell Katherine or not, when I ran into Pearl and Anna.

I had recently learned that they ran the apothecary, and as far as I could tell they both seemed really sweet. Jonathon Gilbert fancied Pearl, and I thought they looked adorable.

Wow, was I actually getting caught up in these people's gossip, in their lives? I prayed that Klaus would find me soon, but my hope was diminishing. I once again wondered if he even cared.

Klaus never indicated he cared for me at all, well except for his eyes. Sometimes I would catch him staring at me with the most intense look I had ever seen, but I always assumed he was just an intense guy…but maybe there was something more. No! If I questioned his actions, then I questioned myself and I was all I had at the time.

I turned the corner, and found myself face-to-face with Katherine.

"What did you do?!"

"What do you mean, Katherine?"

"Klaus is outside, but that should be impossible, I haven't sent him the address yet! You are going to pay dearly for whatever you did to get in contact with him!"

She grabbed my hair and dragged me back to her room. I am surprised no one heard me because I was screaming pretty loud. All of a sudden Klaus flashed into the room.

"Klaus!" I tried to run to him, but Katherine grabbed my throat.

"Let her go Katherine! She has nothing to do with this!" I could tell he was worried, but all I saw was black spots in my eyes, and I really thought I was going to die.

"Whether she dies or not is up to you!" Katherine panicked, and I could tell because her grip just kept getting tighter.

"Please! Just don't kill her!" Klaus begs

"Fine! I am not going to kill her!"She lets go of my neck and whips me around, so that I was facing her. I felt her eyes pour into mine, and I was scared.

"You will forget the last seventeen years!" I heard Klaus scream in the background.

"You will forget any feelings you had for Klaus! As far as you know you have been a slave your whole life! You won't remember me, or your brother or Rebekah or Elijah! You remember serving Giuseppe, and his sons and-"

She was cut of when she fell to the floor screaming. The other man fell too, and when she let go I hit my head on the ground, and everything went black.


	9. Something as Frail as Memories

My Sweet Caroline

**Authors Note: ****Hello my lovely readers! I am shocked by the response to the story, it is really amazing! Each review is amazing, and I thank you all for them! Some of you guys have reviewed every chapter, and I want to thank you! A special thanks to my AMAZING beta****throughmysoul44! This story would suck without her, and I am super lucky to have her! Check out her stories, they are AMAZING! Now without further a due, chapter 9! Xoxo**

Chapter 9: Something as Frail as Memories

Klaus POV:

When I woke up, I was in a carriage surrounded by other vampires. Damn the Gilbert Device! I should have gotten rid of it when I had the chance. I observed the vampires more carefully and saw Katerina. Good! Burning in a church would do her some good, and I wouldn't have to keep her on her toes. Even though I hadn't actually been searching for her, it was quite entertaining watching her constantly glancing over her shoulder.

I ripped the ropes that were binding my wrists in half and kicked the door open. Before I hopped out, I heard Katerina waking up.

"Please Niklaus. Untie me!" She begged pathetically.

"Not in a million years, my sweet Katerina. You deserve everything burning in hell has to offer." I spit.

With one last smirk, I left the unsteady carriage. My thoughts immediately went to my sweet Caroline. I remember the compulsion, which Katerina had put upon her and my stomach dropped.

I flashed to house and searched every room, but Caroline was not there. I started to lose hope until I spotted Giuseppe speaking to an associate.

"My sons will be remembered as good men, victimized by the war. Their traitorous acts will not be written."

I rolled my eyes and walked in. They both seemed startled at first, but then confused.

"Where is the handmaid of Katherine Pierce?" I asked quickly, not even attempting compulsion because I had smelt the vervain all over the old man.

"She was taken away a short time ago. She seemed very confused, so I thought it was best she be sold."

I glared at him as the associate walked out of the room. I thought about killing him, but sensed the presence of a lurking baby vampire, and decided to let the thirsty creature take advantage of the complete moron. I rushed out of the room, when I heard the conversation of the vampire and Giuseppe. The talking was quickly followed by the sound of screaming. In any other circumstance I would have chuckled.

When I stepped out into the yard, I was met by Rebekah and Elijah.

"Where is she Nik? We have to find her!" Rebekah screamed at me.

"I don't know where she is," I sighed, defeat consuming me.

Caroline POV:

Tears streamed down my face as I stood at the auction. I had served the Salvatore's my whole life and they just chucked me into the carriage without thinking twice. I had an empty feeling in my stomach.

I thought about the time when I was twelve and I threw that apple. I thought about how after the rider recovered, I had almost died from the whippings brought down upon me. I thought about how Giuseppe saved me and I worked for him year after year. I thought about how close I had grown to Stefan and Damon and I thought about how they had given me the name, Caroline. I willed the tears to stop, but I still couldn't focus on my surroundings. Even though I didn't know who bought me, I didn't care. When I walked off the stage, I fell and banged my head on the ground.

When I awoke, the auction house was empty and I assumed I was left for dead. I trudged out of the ghastly place and headed for town. Somehow I took a wrong turn and ended up wandering the boarder of the cemetery. I started to sit down, when Stefan approached me.

"Caroline? What are you doing here?" He sounded upset, and a little bit confused.

Before I could respond a looked at me as if I was food and smirked.

"Perfect!" He looked deeply into my eyes,

"You will follow me. When we reach Damon you will offer him your neck, and let him drink from you. It will not hurt, and you will stay quiet." Without thinking I responded robotically,

"I will follow you and let Damon drink from me." He seemed satisfied andwalking.

My body immediately followed him, and even though I had a million questions, I found I couldn't open my mouth. Before I knew it we were at the old church on the out skirts of town. I saw Damon looking at the lake, sulking. My breath was caught in my throat when I saw his clothing. I looked back at Stefan and realized that they were both covered in blood.

"Brother, I have brought you a gift." Damon didn't turn around until I felt a sharp pain in my neck.

When the eldest brother faced me, I almost fainted. His face was distorted in a way that scared me to my very core. He had long dark veins protruding underneath his eyes. He was in front of me within seconds.

"Stefan, what have you done?" He looked horrified at his brother.

I couldn't bring myself to say anything and I was surprisingly calm. My body was on autopilot, and that was what scared me most of all.

Damon couldn't take his eyes off my neck, quietly muttering an apology. he suddenly bit on my still bleeding wound, and all I could do was watch his trembling frame. As he swallowed my blood, I got a strange feeling of déjà vu but quickly shook it off. My head started spinning, and Damon stopped abruptly, moving his protruding teeth to his wrist. He held it up to me, as if to drink it but I pushed it away.

"It will heal you. Just drink it." I scoffed at his words, but he shoved his wrist into me mouth.

At first I kept my lips sealed, but found it impossible to breathe when Stefan plugged my nose. The coppery liquid spilled down my throat and I moaned. It was unlike anything I had ever tasted and was amazingly delicious. As soon as it had started, it was over. I gained my balance and backed away from the boys.

"What the hell just happened?" I shrieked angrily.

Damon chuckled, "You are cute when you are clueless."

I began to back away, moments before running. Before I knew it, I was sprinting through the woods, my head suddenly becoming dizzy. My stomach ached for food, and my mouth craved water. I turned to notice neither Stefan nor Damon had followed me. When I turned back, I ran into something…or someone.

"Caroline!" Someone with a British accent yelled when I fell to the ground.

I looked up at him and my breath hitched. He was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. He had gorgeous dark blonde hair and eyes so deep, you could swim in them. He was muscular and seemingly perfect in every way.

"Who are you?" I whispered, my eyes fixated on this beautiful stranger.


	10. Moving On and Letting Go

My Sweet Caroline

**Authors Note:**** Hello my amazing readers! Sorry for the delay, I was experiencing some problem writing this because I kept changing my mind on what direction I wanted the story to go! Thankfully my lovely beta,****throughmysoul44 was great help, and so once again I must say she really is amazing! Your reviews inspire me to write, and some of you have amazing ideas!**

Chapter 10: Moving on and letting go

Klaus POV

She sat in the mud with an expression that would haunt me forever. She silently whimpered when I kneeled down to her level and brushed my fingers against her cheek. My heart was torn in two and my emotions were fighting to get to the surface. I blamed myself for ever dragging her into this mess and I felt a single tear slip down my face.

I quickly brushed it away and stood again. She looked up at me with fear written across her face and I cursed myself for scaring her.

"Caroline, you don't need to be afraid. I am going to help you," I stated slowly as if not to scare her.

I reached my hand down to help her up, but she ignored it and struggled to stand on her own.___Always the rebellious type,_ I snickered to myself. Oh, how I was going to miss her…

**Caroline POV**

The man who called himself 'Klaus' dropped me off at my new family's home and left with a look of longing in his eyes. I wished I could help him find whatever he was looking for, but I didn't even know him.

When I stepped out of the carriage, I held my head high and tried to ignore what I had seen at the old church. I convinced myself it was just a dream. It had been while I was unconscious and even though I told myself that a million times, I did not believe it. _They were drinking blood, and I drank their blood!_

I met my new master and mistress, and they both seemed nice but something was missing. I lay on my small cot that night and pondered why I felt so empty. I could not keep Klaus from my thoughts, and I wanted to talk to him. I started to think that maybe wherever he was, he might be thinking about me, too. I shook it off and drifted into a restless sleep.

**Klaus POV**

I convinced myself that this was for the best, but Rebekah was a little less compliant.

"We could have just turned her, Nik! You didn't have to give her to another bloody family! What the hell were you thinking? We have to go get her!"

"What if I turned her and she hated me forever? I can't just take that decision from her and besides you were the one against turning her in the first place! I thought this was best and now she can't get hurt again. Please just try to move on. It would make it easier on the rest of us…"

I left the room quickly and walked back up to her bedroom. I sat on her bed and looked at the walls and the bed and I looked at the beautiful painting I had done of her when she was about fourteen. She had a careless smile on her face and she looked ravishing. I felt tears building up in my eyes and I realized she was actually gone.

I woke up the next morning expecting the stench of burnt eggs to arise from downstairs, but found myself disappointed. I raced down the stairs expecting to see her bubbly smile greet me, and her to tell me of the most recent book she had stayed up late to finish. I craved to see her eyes light up as she told me every detail of the show she and Rebekah had seen. I desperately wanted her to just be there.

I was not greeted by her. I did not see her smile and I did not see her. Rebekah was in a pissy mood and Elijah was ignoring me, but I knew that in a 100 years when she was long gone, they would agree with me. At least now she could live out her years as a simple human and maybe she would fall in love and have kids and have the life I so desperately wanted for her.

The days dragged on and the bodies piled up. Elijah called it binge drinking and I called him crazy. Rebekah had stopped talking to me weeks ago, and I knew she was suffering but I was uncertain how to help her. I was not sure when I stopped caring but all I knew was I woke up one morning and I just did not.

**Chicago, 1922**

I laughed at what Stefan had said. He rejoiced at the pain he had caused William Grant.

"Making him drink his wife's blood? Genius! I swear you must take me to that deep and dark place in your mind because I would love to visit." I smirked and drank the last drop of the limp girl's blood.

I pushed her off of my lap and leaned back in my chair. I watched as my dear sister Rebekah walked in and kissed Stefan. How he put up with her I do not know. How he loved her I cannot fathom, but I was happy as hell for them.

"Oh Nik, don't be jealous. I just want a minute of his time," She giggled and pulled him out of his chair.

She pushed him against the wall and attacked his mouth with a string of kisses and I saw my queue to leave. I hopped on the balls of my feet and walked out into brisk night air. It was almost pitch, except for the stream of lights coming out of Gloria's.

I took the moment to think about her. I only thought about her once every year on the day I said goodbye. She may not have remembered it but I did, and I wish I could have said it to her. I wish she could have heard 'I love you' pour from my lips, but she never had and I was fairly certain she never would.

"Shut up Klaus!" I cursed myself, "Just stop"

I forced myself to think of the fun I had been having with Stefan. He was like a brother to me, and I only wished that Mikeal was not on our trail, but I had connections and I knew he was too close for comfort.

Katherine entered my mind but I quickly let it pass because even though she was not in the bloody tomb, she was having hell of a time running from me. I checked up on her every now and again just to make sure she was scared of her own shadow, and whenever she was not I simply sent her bad information. I snickered at the lone girl walking down the street.

"Are you brave or just dumb?" She turned around with a glare of pure hate in her eyes.

"I happen to assume the decency in people should be enough to keep me safe…" I shot her a questioning look but she just laughed.

"No but honestly? I have taken enough classes to snap your neck in half if you tried anything," She confirmed and I chuckled.

"Have a nice evening, miss?" I breathed.

"Cami, I work over at Gloria's down the street." She said, pointing to the bar across the street.

"I hope to see you around." I said over my shoulder as I continued down the now empty street.

She turned the other direction and I kept walking towards Gloria's. The music got louder and I walked to the beat of the trumpet.

There was a sharp pain in my head when I was knocked to the ground. Moments later, a set of plump and delicious lips hit my own and I almost shrieked.

"Caroline! Good to see you, love."


	11. People Change, Sometimes for the Better

My Sweet Caroline

**Authors Note: Hey you guys! I am so happy with your reaction to this story, but the lack of the reviews is bringing down my inspiration! I love to hear what you think, and some of you have really good ideas, so please let me know! I love you all and overall the response has been phenomenal! Xoxo**

Chapter 11: People Change, and Sometimes for the Better

**Klaus POV**

She was absolutely radiant! Her eyes sparkled and her lips formed a wide grin that brought a lightness in my heart that I thought I would never feel again. She giggled and finally got off of me.

"I missed you, Klaus! Might I add that you are a hard man to find." She was squeaking with excitement, and I could not help but return her smile.

"H-how are you…Well, ALIVE?" I asked with disbelief in my voice.

She simply widened her grin and walked towards Gloria's.

"Well Klaus, for the first time ever I have all the answers and I have you begging for disclosure. Sadly for you I don't plan on revealing my dirty little secrets just yet," She whispered in a teasing voice.

I gave her a look of acceptance, and continued to walk next to her. She walked with confidence and held her head high. I could not help but smirk at how right I was, when I said she would make an excellent vampire. She continued practically skipping down the street, and I could not help but notice every time she glanced at me.

"You have changed quite a bit," I stated with caution in my voice.

"Well that is what happens when you are forced to face vampirism all by your lonely self," She replied in a darkened tone. She stopped looking at me and instead searched the loud crowd that occupied Gloria's.

"Gloria!" She yelled while running towards the stage. Gloria gave me a dirty look, but it turned to a caring and worried look when she switched her glance towards Caroline.

"Please tell me you have not been trapped in the web of this scum," She spit at me.

Caroline shot Gloria a worried look, and then gave me an angry one. I saw her shake off the thought and then turn to face me.

"Where is Rebekah? What about Elijah?" She asked with enthusiasm in her voice.

"Well Rebekah is otherwise occupied with none other than the infamous Stefan Salvatore, who by the lack of your heart beat, probably had something to do with turning you."

"And Elijah?" She asked, completely ignoring my assumption.

I couldn't bring myself to tell her that he was lying in a box in some storage unit, so I opted for something easier for her to swallow.

"He is on business," I replied with fake security.

She smiled, but I saw the disappointment in her eyes. She leaned in and whispered something to Gloria, so quiet I could not hear it over the loudness of the bar. Gloria smirked and calmly walked behind the bar, grabbing a bottle of bourbon. Caroline snatched the bottle in her hands and walked into the brisk night air. She flashed onto the roof, and I quickly followed her.

She popped the cap off of the half empty bottle and as she was about to take a sip, I grabbed the bottle from her and took a gulp. The bourbon burned as it went down and not the normal burn that came with drinking the strong alcohol. It was searing pain shooting through my throat.

"Vervain!" I cried with a gasp as I coughed up the venomous liquid. Once it was out of my system, I heard her chuckle.

"Hurts doesn't it? Do you really think that once we were 'reunited' things could pick up where they left off? You left me to die! Instead of turning me, like you knew I wanted, you left me to never remember you or your family! How do you think I felt? Huh? How do you think I felt when I remembered everything? Imagine my surprise when I remembered the beautiful life I had lived. I remembered what I felt for you and I remember what you felt for me. But instead of doing the sensible thing, you left me!" She screamed.

Tears were now streaming freely down her face and a wave of guilt hit me. Her beautiful face was now blotchy and makeup was smeared across her cheeks. She did not give me any time to explain. Instead, she kicked me in the stomach and practically flew off the roof. I tried to follow her but I ended up in an empty and dark street, with the wind knocked out me. In an instant, I was interrupting Bekah and Stefan, my voice practically deafening them.

"It's Caroline! She is alive and pissed!" Rebekah shot me a confused look but then it turned into an 'I told you' look.

**Caroline POV**

I entered my almost empty apartment and held back tears. The night I was turned played in my mind over and over again.

_1865_

_After another day of mindless labor pasted, I was laying in bed with the pit of emptiness sitting in my stomach. Every night I dreamt of him...Klaus. The dreams were so realistic and not all of them were pleasant. I dreamt of steamy nights spent half naked, and I dreamt of tears and anger, but I always woke up before anything was explained._

_There was a knock at the door and when I answered, it a woman with fire in her eyes and curls on her head greeted me._

"_Hello Caroline," She said grimily. _

_She looked into my eyes and I found myself inviting her in and following her into my bedroom. After the blanket of silence was too heavy to bare anymore, I asked timidly,"W-ho are you?" _

_She simply chuckled._

"_Wow! I really did a number on you, didn't I? Well no matter, Klaus is hot on my trail and I think he could use a blonde little distraction." _

_I became even more confused, but suddenly everything went black. I awoke three days later with my memory and vengeance in my heart. _I was shaken back to reality by thoughts of rage clouding my mind.

"He just left me! I was in love him, and he left me!" I screamed at no one in particular.

I knocked the table over and threw the glass I was holding at the wall. It shattered at the same time I fell to the ground, and all the feelings of the last decades washed over me.

"And I thought he loved me," I sobbed and screamed at the same time.

I was interrupted by a knock at the door. Before I could answer it, I heard a familiar voice scream my name.

"Caroline! Let me in!" Rebekah yelled with distaste in her voice.

I quickly invited her in, and was soon wrapped in a hug that could easily crush my ribcage. I sobbed on her shoulder and without saying anything, she comforted me.

**Klaus POV**

Our conversation was on replay in my mind. I felt bad, but technically she was never supposed to remember. She was supposed to find happiness in a simple human life. I would kill whoever took that away from her. My mind was spinning with thoughts off disappointment, but one positive thing kept running through my mind. _Caroline was alive._


	12. Our Actions Speak Louder then Our Words

**My Sweet Caroline******

Authors Note: Hello my faithful readers! Your reviews have been amazing, and inspiring! So keep it up! Sorry for the wait! I was debating what I wanted to happen in this chapter, and I am very pleased with the outcome, and I hope you are too! A thanks to my lovely beta, Throughmysoul44. This chapter takes place in Mystic Falls in about season 3 before Klaus shows up to break the curse. The gang doesn't know about Klaus, and they don't know about Caroline's past with him. The beginning of this chapter will be in Rebekah's POV!

Chapter 12:

Rebekah POV

I sat across the shopping mall and glared at Caroline. Tyler had his arm across her shoulder. They laughed together at something he had said, and I gritted my teeth. Over the years I had seen her hop from man to man, just trying to fill the emptiness that had been in her life since she banished the Mikaelsons from her life.

When she first came to this very small town, she had a thing with the local lady killer... Damon I think his name was. Not long after, she had hopped into Matt's bed and I felt kind of sorry for him. He was the definition of human, and a guess part of me envied him. I shivered with disappointment as I saw them walkaway together, and I knew I should be heading back to Klaus.

Even though he had no idea I had been watching our dear sweet Caroline, Elijah did. They didn't speak anymore and I knew that if Klaus found out about all the things I had been hiding I would end up in a box faster than I could say "Sorry."

I hurried out of the mall before I could change my mind and thought about what Klaus would think. What would Klaus think about his "love" befriending the doppelganger? And the Bennett witch? What about our beloved friend Stefan Salvatore? Somehow the universe had pulled together a mix of people from our past that could potentially destroy us. I tried not to dwell on the thought too much, and decided to try and talk to Caroline. She and the soon-to-be werewolf walking home as the sun started to set.

"Just Perfect." I mumbled bitterly.

Maybe I had said something too loud I wondered. I knew I was right when I felt the hand clasp around my throat, and my head hit the ground. Caroline was on top of me.I flipped her over so that I was looking down on her and flashed a fake and cheery smile.

"Hello, Caroline." She struggled beneath my grasp and I chuckled.

"A few decades has made you stupid if you thought you could take on an Original." She tried to hold back the smile that was breaking through her pink lips, but it spread like wildfire.

"Rebekah Mikaelson, what a pleasure." She mumbled beneath her breath. "I never thought I would have the honor to see you again." Her voice was caked with sarcasm.

"Is your brother around?" She asked hesitantly.

"No. Nik is off drinking the blood of the innocent or something." I smiled, and let her up."Although, if you want to keep the doppelganger all to yourself I suggest you hide her."

"If you touch one head on her head I will dagger you myself!" She screamed.

"Ooo, looks like we hit a nerve, darling. Touchy subject I suppose?" Tyler looked at Caroline then looked at me. Well, it was really more of a glare, so I smiled.

"So who is this fetching thing?" I asked with surprise in my voice.

"Tyler. Tyler Lockwood." He muttered. He looked bored and somewhat irritated. He walked over to Caroline and gave her a peck on the lips.

"I'll let you two catch up." He said and quickly walked away.

"I think he is intimidated by you." She chuckled.

"Too bad he doesn't know that I couldn't hurt a fly." I said with a thick layer of sarcasm in my voice.

We laughed until our stomach's hurt.

"So how is Elijah?" I could tell that she was eager to change the subject, and I didn't object.

"He has declared himself against Nik yet again, and although I am sure it won't last long, it is troubling having to sneak around just to see my big brother." I sighed and tried to get her to ask about Nik, but she changed the subject again.

"What have you been up to Rebekah?" She asked uninterested.

"Oh just hanging out with Nik…I guess." I lingered on the word Nik, in hopes of peaking her interests.

Maybe if she and he got back together, he would abandon the destructive path he had been on since the 20s. She rolled her eyes and I lost it.

"He and I may not be in the best place right now, but he has been through hell and back! First he thought that the love of his life was dead, then you come back and screw with his heart by blind siding him, and now even his own sister is snooping around his back." I was breathing heavy, and tears were threatening to boil over.

"He was the one who abandoned me and left me to die without so much as a memory! He would rather that I forget you and Elijah and the life that was so perfect, I didn't appreciate it until it was gone.

"I was just looking out for you, love." I heard Nik's voice from behind me.

I shivered at the sound of the anger in his voice. I looked back at Caroline and she just rolled her eyes again.

"Rebekah sister, if I wanted you to go behind my back, I would turn around more often." He spat his words with a thick layer of poison in them. Before I could respond, he kept speaking.

"May I have a moment alone with Caroline?" He said it as a statement rather than a question, and I knew he was not in the mood to be messed with. I quickly walked away, and left them to themselves.

Klaus POV

She looked ravishing in the blue sundress she was wearing. It stopped just above her knee and her legs were elongated with a pair of tall, white wedges. Her hair was wavy and her makeup was light, yet made her beautiful eyes stand out. She looked beautiful and she stood tall with her head held high. Caroline stopped my gawking with one question.

"What do you want Klaus?" Her tone was cold and fire burned in her eyes.

"Well, I thought we could have a chat, love." I said, my voice filled with charm.

"I would rather rip my heart out, but thanks!" She said with fake cheer in her began to walk away but I flashed in front of her.

"Go to hell!" She spat.

I was on top of her in an instant and my hand was clasped around her throat. She struggled for breath, but then flipped us around so that she was on top of me. Her hand grabbed my wind pipe and she smirked.

"I am not the helpless little girl that you abandoned anymore." She gritted through her teeth. I flipped us back the other way, but didn't grab her throat.

"I know and I was right. Vampirism suits you." I smiled and she blushed. Quickly she weaseled out from underneath me.

"I am glad I still have that effect on you, love." She glared.

"Maybe if you hadn't left me we could happen, but I am with Tyler now." She paused then quickly added, "Plus I hate you."

Later that night:

Caroline and a group of friends were walking out of the grill, laughing at something that she had said. They split ways, all heading to their own homes and Caroline walked with a pep in her step.

"Had I known that you had befriended the doppelganger, I would have come sooner."

She froze, and I could smell her fear. I thought to myself that maybe being the nice guy wasn't the way to win her back. She was always a sucker for seduction and I think I knew exactly how to rile her up.

Caroline POV

"Don't you dare hurt Elena!" I yelled.

"Wouldn't think of it, love." He whispered. I hated it when he called me "love" but I figured I should choose my battles wisely. He circled around me slowly, like a predator stalking its prey. I shivered when I felt his breath on my neck,

"I wouldn't want to mess up the pretty little life you have set up here. Do they know about me? Have you told Elena about her impending doom? Does Tyler know that your gorgeous ex has rolled into town? I assume that Elena has fallen for the charms and that she is following in Katarina's footsteps. It is just too bad she won't live to see next week." My breath hitched when he mentioned Elena. Wait…did he just call himself my…ex?

"I will have you know Klaus that we never dated! I cannot believe you would refer to yourself as my 'ex'. We've never even kissed and now you roll up to town, claiming some right over Elena. Tyler has nothing to worry about, because I love him! You have some nerve," I snapped defensively.

I was suddenly cut off by his lips on mine. My head was spinning and a fire burned deep inside me. I was taken off guard when his tongue entered my mouth and I pushed him away.

"You most certainly are not the little girl I rescued all this years ago." He confirmed with a smirk.

With that he flashed away. I stood there for at least ten minutes with my mouth open and blush on my face. I was brought back to reality by my phone buzzing in my pocket. It was Jeremy.

"Caroline! Thank God! No one is answering their phones!"

"Jeremy? What's wrong?"

"Some guy knocked on the door and needed to use the phone, so I let him in. He seemed alright and then when I went to grab the phone, I couldn't find it and when I went to ask Elena where it was she didn't know and…" I cut him off.

"Jeremy slow down, what happened?"

"Its Elena! The guy just took her!" he screamed.

"What guy?" I questioned, feeling my throat suddenly tighten.

"He said his name was Klaus and that he had a message for you." My eyes went wide and I felt like I was going to pass out.

"What did he say, Jer?" I asked hesitantly.

"He said to tell you 'Game on, love.' What does that mean Caroline? Who is this guy?" He breathed shakily.

"He is our worst nightmare," I said flatly and hung up.


End file.
